Nach dem Erwachen
by Isaldaria
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Der Verjüngungstrank - Weiter geht es mit Der Cruciatus - Fluch, da sich das Rating ändert
1. Default Chapter

Ich begrüße alle, die neu zu dieser Geschichte gefunden haben (Ravana und Lilith35, seid gegrüßt), aber natürlich auch die „Alten Hasen"! *G*

Ich danke Blaue Feder, Curlylein, Vengari, Herm84, Besserweiss und allen anderen für die vielen lieben Reviews! Irgendwie gehen die Gedanken aller Leser in die selbe Richtung . . . woran das wohl liegt? *unschuldig dreinschau*

So, ab jetzt wird aber meine Freundin Isilme übernehmen und für die nächste Zeit die Geschichte weiterführen . . . wie ich schon mal vorgewarnt hatte, ab jetzt wird es nicht mehr so lustig . . . daran bin aber nicht ich, sondern nur allein die leicht sadistischen Neigungen Isilmes dran schuld . . . Aber keine Angst, dieses Chap ist noch ganz harmlos!

Gedankenverloren lief Hermine durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. „Katzenklauen, Alraune und Wasser mischen und kochen, bis es gelb wird . . .", flüsterte sie vor sich hin. „Verdammt . . . warum hat das nicht funktioniert?"

Die letzte Unterrichtsstunde bei Snape war eine Katastrophe gewesen. Seit seiner Verwandlung war sie in seinem Unterricht nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, sich zu konzentrieren. 

„Dann dieses blaue Pulver hinzufügen . . . oh, nein, ich konnte mir nicht mal den Namen merken. Ich mache langsam Harry Konkurrenz." fluchte Hermine.

„Miß Granger!" Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie die Stimme erkannte. Direkt vor ihr stand Snape. Mit halb geöffnetem Mund starte Hermine ihn an.

„Miß Granger, bitte folgen sie mir in mein Büro, ich wünsche mit ihnen zu sprechen." Snape drehte sich mit Schwung um und ging den Gang hinunter. Hermine folgte ihm mit zitternden Knien, unsicher, was sie erwartete.

Als sie an Snapes Büro angelangt waren, öffnete dieser die Tür, hielt sie Hermine offen und wies sie mit der rechten Hand einzutreten. Unsicher betrat Hermine den Raum. 

Wie immer türmten sich die merkwürdigsten Dinge in den Regalen. Doch dieses Mal beachtete Hermine sie kaum. Innerlich hatte sie das Gefühl, Schüttelfrost zu haben. Ihr war heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. 

Snape setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. „Setzen sie sich." sagte er kühl und wies auf den Stuhl, der dem Schreibtisch gegenüber stand. Hermine nahm Platz. Sie wagte es nicht, Snape anzusehen und starrte statt dessen auf ihre Füße. Die Finger umkrallten die Lehnen ihres Stuhles.

„Miß Granger, sie wissen, dass ich ihnen sehr dankbar bin für ihr Schweigen. Doch glauben sie nicht, ihr Verhalten macht sie verdächtig?" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Hermine Snape nun an. „Nun schauen sie nicht so Miß Granger. Ich habe sie noch nie so unkonzentriert gesehen. Nun reißen sie sich doch einmal zusammen." bemerkte Snape kühl. Tränen sammelten sich in Hermines Augen.

*Bloß nicht heulen!* dachte sie, doch da rannen schon die ersten feuchten Tropfen über ihre Wangen.

„Aber Miß Granger!" Aber Hermine konnte nicht mehr, die Anspannung der letzten zwei Wochen brach aus ihr heraus. Weinend barg sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Plötzlich, sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so da gesessen hatte, spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Als sie aufblickte sah sie in Snapes dunkle Augen, die nun nicht mehr dieses kalte Leuchten hatten, sondern sie sanft ansahen.

„Hermine" flüsterte Snape. „Bitte. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dich . . . äh . . . sie das so belastet . . . ich meine . . ." Snape stockte.

Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Ihre Tränen versiegten. Am liebsten hätte sie etwas gesagt, aber dazu war sie nicht in der Lage. Verschreckt sprang sie auf und rannte zur Tür, die sie knallend hinter sich zuwarf. Verwirrt rannte sie weiter ohne sich bewusst zu werden, wohin. Luft! Sie brauchte einfach nur Luft. Hermine rannte hinaus in die Wiesen von Hogwarts, aber dort stoppte sie nicht, sondern rannte immer weiter, bis ihr der Atem stoppte. 

Als sie sich umsah, wusste sie nicht, wo sie sich befand. Plötzlich dämmerte es ihr: Der Wald, sie war mitten in den Verbotenen Wald gerannt und das Schlimmste war, daß sie nicht mehr wusste, wo sie war.

„Oh nein, oh nein." flüsterte sie immer wieder vor sich hin, während sie sich im Kreis drehte und nach einem Zeichen suchte, das ihr den Rückweg zeigen würde.

„Ganz ruhig Hermine, ganz ruhig. Denk systematisch." flüsterte sie sich selbst zu. Ihr Atem ging wieder langsamer, aber der kalte Schweiß auf Händen und Stirn wollte nicht wieder verschwinden. Wie hatte sie nur so leichtsinnig sein können, einfach wegzurennen und das nur wegen . . . ein Stich fuhr ihr bei dem Gedanken durch das Herz.

„Ich muß meinen Weg suchen." beschloß Hermine und begann sich ihren Weg durch das Gebüsch zu bahnen. Es war mühsam, so tief war sie noch nie in die Tiefen des Waldes vorgedrungen. Hermine wurde immer schläfriger und traurig. 

Es begann zu dämmern und Hermine hatte das Gefühl ihren Weg zurück nie mehr zu finden. Langsam stolperte sie vorwärts und fiel. „Oh man!" fluchte sie und setzte sich auf. Sie wusste sie konnte nicht weitergehen, sie war zu müde.

Sie mußte schlafen, aber konnte sie das? Hier? Um sie herum hatte das seltsame Flüstern, das den Wald erfüllte, zugenommen. Angst schnürte Hermine die Kehle zu, fest umklammerte sie ihren Zauberstab. Vorsichtig lehnte sich Hermine gegen einen Baum, wenigstens ein wenig ausruhen wollte sie . . . ihre Glieder schmerzten . . . sie war so müde . . .

Als Hermine erwachte, war es dunkel und sie spürte die Anwesenheit von etwas vor ihr, Augen starrten sie an.HaHan


	2. Chap 2

Wie ihr gesehen habt, freut es Isilme ungemein, daß so viele liebe Reviews kommen!

Isilme: Du kennst Dich und Deine Geschichten . . . Du hast keine Scheu, Deine Charaktere auch zu töten!

Ich begrüße auch alle Leser, die neu zu dieser Geschichte gefunden haben!

Liebe Grüße und Umarmungen an alle Reviewer!!

So, und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap!

Hermine Wollte ihren Zauberstab greifen, doch konnte sie sich nicht rühren. Unsichtbare Fäden hatten sie gebunden und in diesem Moment wusste sie, was sich vor ihr befand: Hagrids Zögling.

Die Spinne bewegte sich langsam auf sie zu. Hermine schrie auf, doch konnte sie nichts machen. All ihre Versuche, sich aus den Stricken zu winden, schlugen fehl. Eine eisige Kälte stieg in ihr auf und lähmte sie.

Tränen rannen über Hermines Wangen, gleich würde es vorbei sein, Hermine wurde schwindlig und sie schloß die Augen.

In diesem Moment schoß ein grüner Blitz durch den Wald und flinke Hände banden Hermine los. Sie wurde hochgehoben, als wäre sie eine Feder. Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr wehren, der Kampf mit den Spinnenfäden hatte ihre Kräfte erschöpft. Hermine legte ihre Hände um den Hals des unbekannten Retters und sie spürte die langen strähnigen Haare von . . . Hermine verlor das Bewusstsein.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, wusste sie nicht, wo sie sich befand. Ein Schleier lag über ihren Augen. Plötzlich hörte sie die sanfte Stimme von Madam Pomfrey: „Ah, Miß Granger, sie weilen also wieder unter uns . . . „ 

„Wo bin ich?"

„Auf der Krankenstation, sie hatten wirklich Glück, dass Professor Snape sie noch rechtzeitig gefunden hat. Sie habe die ganze Schule auf Trapp gehalten durch ihr Verschwinden. Ich fürchte, das wird noch Folgen haben, aber im Moment ist das nicht so wichtig. Ruhen sie sich erst einmal aus und schlafen sie, dann werden sie bald wieder auf den Beinen sein." Hermine nickte.

Ihr Mund war furchtbar trocken und sie bat um Wasser. Nachdem Hermine getrunken hatte schlief sie wieder ein.

Als sie wieder erwachte, war es abend und sie fühlte sich schon viel besser. Am anderen Ende des Raumes hörte sie Stimmen, Hermine setzte sich auf.

„Nein Professor Snape, sie können nicht zu ihr, morgen vielleicht . . ." sprach Poppy.

„Professor . . ." flüsterte Hermine. Snape blickte zu ihr hinüber, ohne auf Madam Pomfrey zu achten näherte er sich ihrem Bett.

„Danke . . ." flüsterte Hermine.

„Miß Granger, ich weiß zwar nicht, was in sie gefahren ist, aber ich fürchte, ich muß 10 Punkte von Gryffindor abziehen, über weitere Strafmaßnahmen werde ich mit ihrer Hauslehrerein sprechen."

Hermine entglitten die Gesichtszüge. Rücklings ließ sie sich ins Kissen fallen und zog die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze. „So ein . . ." schoß es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Decke spürte. Vorsichtig schielte sie darunter hervor.

„Was?" fauchte sie Snape an. Snape zuckte zurück. Traurig sah er sie an. „Kommen sie bitte in mein Büro, wenn es ihnen besser geht." sprach er, dann drehte er sich um und ging.

Hermine brauchte noch lange, bis sie einschlief. Tausend Gedanken spukten durch ihren Kopf.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, ging es ihr schon viel besser und sie konnte, nach zahlreichen Ermahnungen von Madam Pomfrey, die Krankenstation verlassen.

Sie wusste, dass Ron und Harry draußen warteten, aber sie ging ihnen aus dem Weg, weil sie keine Lust hatte, ihnen alles zu erklären. Hermine war noch immer wackelig auf den Beinen, sie wusste aber nicht, ob von dem Schrecken der vorletzten Nacht oder aus Grauen vor dem Gespräch, das ihr nun bevorstand.

Ihre Knie zitterten, als sie an der Tür von Snapes Büro stand. „Herein!" schallte es von drinnen. Hermine öffnete die schwere Holztür und betrat den schummerigen Raum. Snape stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr am Fenster. 

„Wie konnten sie nur, Miß Granger, einen derartigen Leichtsinn hätte ich vielleicht von Potter erwartet, aber sie  . . . „ zischte er. Hermine spürte, wie die Wut in ihr aufstieg. Sie hatte endgültig genug. „Falls ich sie daran erinnern darf, Professor Snape, hätte ihnen ein derartiger LEICHTSINN auch schon fast das Leben gekostet!" fauchte sie . Snape drehte sich mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck um.

„Und außerdem sollten sie sich einmal fragen, was sie dazu beigetragen haben, dass ich weggerannt bin und noch etwas: LASSEN SIE ENDLICH HARRY IN RUHE!!!" Während Hermine rot angelaufen war, hatte Snapes Gesicht sichtlich an Farbe verloren. Hermine wusste nicht, ob aus Wut oder Entsetzen über ihr Betragen.


	3. Chap 3

@nachtschatten: Isilme bedankt sich ganz doll für Dein Lob!

@Besserweiss: Sorry, das es so kurz war, aber ich habe im Moment (wie eigentlich fast immer) wenig Zeit, so daß ich Euch nicht ewig hängen lassen wollte und ihr wenigstens ein bißchen was zu lesen habt . . . ich komme halt nur nachts zum Schreiben. Aber schön, dass es Dir gefallen hat, Isilme war am nächsten Tag bei der Vorlesung ganz aufgekratzt! 

@vengari: Tja, bei Isilme haben viele Chars „Feuer im Arsch"! Sie hat sich riesig über das Lob gefreut!

Aber nun zum nächsten Kapitel!

Snape öffnete die aschgrauen Lippen, um etwas zu sagen, doch kam kein Ton aus seinem Mund.

„Eigentlich wollte ich mich ja bedanken, . . . aber . . ." flüsterte Hermine und drehte sich von Snape weg, damit er nicht wieder die Tränen in ihren Augen sah. „Verzeihen Sie." hörte sie da Snapes Stimme hinter sich. „Verzeihen Sie mir meinen rauen Ton. Ich war nur voll Sorge, als sie voll . . . ich weiß nicht . . . mein Zimmer verließen. Und als ich sie dann nirgends finden konnte . . . Bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, aber als ich damals, na ja, wieder Kind war, da waren Sie mir so nah und ich hatte das Gefühl, ohne Sie nicht überleben zu können. Verzeihen Sie mir . . ." Snapes Stimme brach. Hermine rührte sich nicht, es war, als hätte jemand einen Versteinerungsspruch auf sie gesprochen.

Sie spürte Snapes Hand auf ihrer Schulter. 

„Miß Granger, vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir uns nicht mehr begegnen und Sie einen anderen Kurs wählen." Entsetzt atmete Hermine auf. „Bitte Hermine, versteh mich nicht falsch, es ist nur: seit jenem Tag träume ich von Dir, jede Nacht habe ich wider das Gefühl, Du lägst neben mir in jenem Raum und wenn ich erwache, ist dort nichts . . . DAS DARF NICHT MEHR GESCHEHEN, NIE MEHR!"

Hermine spürte, wie sich die Hand von ihrer Schulter löste. Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass Snape die Hände vor seinem Gesicht verschränkt hatte.

„Ich träume auch . . ." flüsterte Hermine, um gleich darauf rot wie eine Tomate zu werden. Snape ließ die Arme fallen und schaute Hermine direkt in die Augen. In diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, wie schön sie war. Sie war nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen, sondern eine äußerst attraktive junge Frau. 

Für einen Moment sahen sich beide tief in die Augen. Dann drehte sich Snape plötzlich aprupt um.

„Gehen Sie jetzt, Miß Granger, GEHEN SIE!" Hermine verließ geknickt den Raum. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie von allem halten sollte. Sie verfluchte innerlich Neville, hätte er sich nicht so dumm angestellt, wäre das alles nicht passiert . . .

„Hermine." Harry und Ron tauchten plötzlich vor ihr auf . „Was ist denn mir Dir passiert?"

„Ich war spazieren und hab mich verlaufen." sprach Hermine. „Stimmt es, dass Snape Dich gerettet hat?"

„Hm . . ." Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass Harry und Ron ihr Löcher in den Bauch fragten und sie gab vor, noch sehr müde zu sein und verzog sich in ihr Bett. Als sie die Decke über den Kopf gezogen hatte, stellte sie fest, dass sie tatsächlich äußerst müde war. Sie schlief sofort ein.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, dröhnte ihr Kopf, ihr war schwindelig und als sie aufstand hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihre Knie aus Butter bestanden. Schwankend zog sie sich an.

Auf das Frühstück verzichtete sie, da sie das Gefühl hatte, dass ihr das den Magen umdrehen würde.

Statt dessen ging sie direkt in die erste Stunde und das war ausgerechnet: Tränke. Hermines Unwohlsein stieg, als sie ihren Platz einnahm. Da flog auch schon die Tür auf und Snape stand im Raum. Wie immer ging er direkt zu seinem Tisch und begann den Unterricht. 

Auf dem Tagesplan stand ein Schlaftrunk. Während die Schüler ans Werk gingen, schlich Snape durch die Gänge. Hermine ging wie im Halbschlaf daran, ihre Zutaten zu mischen. Ihr war so furchtbar schlecht.

„Mr. Longbottom!" Snapes Stimme hallte durch den Raum. „Wenn sie mir erklären würden, was das werden soll! Entfernen sie sofort dieses, dieses . . . und beginnen sie von vorne!"

Hermine war wütend. Plötzlich stand Snape vor ihrem Tisch. Hermine sah ihn mit fiebrigen Augen an. „Und Sie, Miß Granger, scheinen auch nicht bei der Sache zu sein! Was glauben Sie, was Sie da machen? Wenn Sie keine Lust haben, können Sie den Kurs auch gerne verlassen!" 

*Das könnte Dir so passen!* dachte Hermine und arbeitete schweigend weiter. Snapes Hand knallte vor ihr auf den Tisch. Hermine zuckte zusammen.

„Was glauben Sie, wer sie sind, dass Sie mir nicht zuhören müssen . . . Ihr Gemüt geht heute wohl mit Ihnen durch."

Hermine kochte vor Wut. Sie sprang auf, nahm ihren Kessel, kippte ihn Snape über den Kopf und fauchte: „Ich hoffe, dies hat mal wieder eine positive Auswirkung auf IHR Gemüt!"

Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte aus dem Raum, ohne auf die entsetzten Gesichter und das wutverzerrte Gesicht Snapes zu achten. Sie knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Auf dem Flur lehnte Hermine sich an die Wand, alles drehte sich und ihr war furchtbar schlecht.

Was hatte sie da eigentlich gerade getan? Hermine musste sich setzen, ihre Füße trugen sie nicht mehr. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen. Ein eiskaltes Kribbeln war in all ihren Gliedern. Sie schloß die Augen, doch das Drehen hörte nicht mehr auf.

Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie Snape vor sich stehen, vor Wut kochend und wie ein begossener Pudel. Seine Lippen waren zusammengekniffen. Er sprach nicht, sah sie nur an. Er begann vor Hermines Augen zu verschwimmen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie glauben macht, dass Sie sich alles herausnehmen können, Miß Granger." hörte sie Snapes Stimme aus der Ferne zu ihr dringen. „Jetzt stehen Sie auf und begleiten mich zu Dumbledore. Ich denke, Sie brauchen eine extra strenge Behandlung." 

Hermine versuchte aufzustehen, aber ihre Beine trugen sie nicht. Sie stürzte zu Boden und schlug mit dem Kopf auf den Steinboden. Sie spürte noch das Blut auf ihrer Stirn, dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

Das erste, was sie wieder mitbekam, war, dass sich McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey über sie beugten und sie hörte Madam Pomfrey leise und besorgt sprechen:

„Es ist das Spinnengift. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so stark ist. Hätte ich es gemerkt, hätte ich sie doch nie gehen lassen . . ."

„Machen sie sich keine Vorwürfe." sprach Dumbledore.

„Wie steht es mit ihr?" hörte sie McGonagall.

„Ich habe ihr ein Gegenmittel gegeben, jetzt können wir nur noch warten. Aber ich muß gestehen, dass es nicht gut aussieht, wir können nur noch hoffen . . ."

Snape stöhnte auf.

Danach verlor Hermine erneut das Bewusstsein. Als sie das nächste mal wach wurde, spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Stirn. Hermine versuchte zu sprechen.

„Sei ganz ruhig, versuch nicht zu sprechen . . ." hörte sie Snapes Stimme sanft neben sich. „Verzeihung." krächzte Hermine schwach. 

„Mach Dir darüber keine Sorgen, ist schon längst verziehen. Sei jetzt still und ruh Dich aus, Du brauchst noch viel Kraft." Hermine dämmerte erneut ins Schwarze.


	4. Chap 4

VERGEBT MIR!!! BITTE!!

Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass es (wiedereinmal) so ewig gedauert hat! Aber es gibt Gründe: 1. die Silberhochzeit meiner Eltern (echter Streß!!) und 2. die HdR Premiere – 12 Stunden Kino und es war absolut GENIAL!!! Ich hoffe, ihr habt Verständnis.

Zur Entschädigung habe ich zwei Kapitel hochgeladen.

Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer und Gruß an alle neuen.

Als sie wieder erwachte, hatte sie erstmals das Gefühl, sich nicht gleich übergeben zu müssen. Sie schaute sich um. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie sah, dass Snapes Kopf auf ihrer Decke ruhte und er ihre Hand hielt. Dann schlief sie erneut ein.

Als sie erneut erwachte, war es Nacht. Am Fenster zeichneten sich schattenhaft die Umrisse Snapes ab. Hermine hustete und Snape stürmte sofort an ihr Bett. Besorgt sah er sie an.

„Hermine . . ." flüsterte er.

„Ich habe Durst." krächzte Hermine.

Snape nahm ein Glas Wasser und setzte es ihr an die Lippen. Hermine trank sehr langsam. Ihre Kehle brannte und noch immer war ihr Kopf ganz heiß vor Fieber.

„Geht es besser?" fragte Snape. Hermine nickte.

„Ich habe mir furchtbare Sorgen gemacht. Du hattest Recht, ich habe mich unmöglich benommen." sagte er. Hermine wollte etwas sagen, doch er unterbrach sie.

„Ich hätte merken müssen, das etwas nicht stimmt, statt dessen fange ich an, Dich zu tyrannisieren . . . „

„Schon verziehen." flüsterte Hermine mit einem Lächeln.

Snape stand wieder auf und ging zum Fenster. „Ich werde Hogwarts verlassen."

„NEIN!" schrie Hermine auf, um dann mit einem Hustenanfall in die Kissen zurückzusinken. Snape eilte an ihr Bett und hielt sie fest, bis sich der Hustenanfall gelegt hatte.

„Warum?" flüsterte Hermine. 

„Es ist etwas passiert, was einem Lehrer niemals passieren sollte und heute Nacht ist mir bewusst geworden, dass ich Dir nur Unglück bringe, wenn ich bleibe."

„Nein." flüsterte Hermine.

„Bitte Hermine . . . es ist: ich, ich, ich . . ." Snape wand den Blick von ihr ab. Hermine hob ihre Hand und berührte Snapes Wange. Er zuckte zusammen.

„Bitte nicht . . ." flüsterte Snape. Er sah Hermine direkt in die Augen. „Hermine, ich, ich lie . . ." In diesem Moment waren Schritte zu hören und Madam Pomfrey betrat den Raum.

Erneut gab sie Hermine etwas zu trinken, das, wie sie fand, furchtbar schmeckte. Snape wartete am Fenster. Hermine beobachtete ihn, er wirkte unruhig und nervös.

Nachdem Madam Pomfrey fertig war mit der Untersuchung, gebot sie Hermine, sich weiter auszuruhen. Dann ging sie.

Hermine starrte Snape weiter an.

„Du solltest schlafen." sagte er, ohne sie weiter anzusehen.

„Kann ich nicht." antwortete Hermine. „Severus." Snape drehte sich um. "Was wolltest Du sagen?"

„Nichts." Hermine stemmte sich auf und streckte die Füße aus dem Bett, vorsichtig stand sie auf. Sofort wurde ihr schlecht und sie schwankte. Wankend schritt sie zum Fenster. Schwer atmend kam sie dort an und stellte sich neben Snape.

„Bist Du verrückt?" sprach er entsetzt. Hermines Beine gaben nach. Snape fing sie auf und wollte sie zurück ins Bett bringen.

„Nein." sagte Hermine. „Nur, wenn Du versprichst zu bleiben. Es ist nur noch ein halbes Jahr und ich werde Dir auch nicht mehr zu nahe kommen." Snape lächelte und strich ihr eine verschwitze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Vorsichtig legte er sie aufs Bett und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er lächelte. 

Dann stand er auf und sah sie an. „Ich liebe Dich."

Dann rannte er ohne sich noch einmal nach ihr umzudrehen aus dem Raum. Hermine starrte ihm nach. Lange konnte sie nicht einschlafen.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich viel besser. Sie konnte sich ihne Mühe aufrichten. Vor ihrem Bett standen Blumen mit einer Karte von Ron und Harry. Die beiden waren vor dem Unterricht dagewesen und würden später noch einmal wiederkommen.

Da öffnete sich die Tür und Snape betrat den Raum. Er war blass.

Hermine lächelte ihn an. Schüchtern lächelte er zurück. Er nahm einen Stuhl und stellte ihn neben ihr Bett. Schweigend starrte er auf den Boden, während er sich setzte. 

„Du wirst nicht gehen, oder?" fragte Hermine. Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen, er wusste schon längst davon." Snape sah sie an. „Er wünscht uns viel Glück, aber er bat, noch ein halbes Jahr zu warten, bevor ich es jemandem sage." 

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. 

„Hermine, bitte sag mir, liebst Du mich auch?" sprach Snape voller Angst. Hermine schwieg. Snape sprang auf.

„Hermine, bitte quäle mich nicht. Wenn ich mir etwas eingebildet habe . . .!" Hermine lächelte und streckte den Arm nach ihm aus, um seine Hand zu fassen. Vorsichtig zog sie ihn an ihr Bett und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Ihren Kopf lehnte sie an seine Schulter.

„Ich liebe Dich." flüsterte sie und spürte die warmen Tränen, die von Snapes Wange auf ihren Hals tropften.


End file.
